Santai
by seizenber
Summary: Ketika Akashi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Momoi tahu bagaimana membuat pemuda itu bersantai untuk semalam saja dengannya./ Sekuel dari "Return".


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning:_**_Sekuel dari **Return**, setting pas AkaMomo udah kerja yaaah umur yang cukuplah ya buat kawin, tidak ada penjaminan IC dan juga bersih dari typo seperti biasa._

* * *

_**Santai**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Akashi Seijurou memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah menemui beberapa koleganya di ruang pertemuan tadi. Ia menyalakan ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia matikan untuk menghindari gangguan dari siapapun saat ia sedang membicarakan bisnis penting dengan koleganya. Dan ketika ia duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, matanya melihat sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya.

Di foto itu ia bersama gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Tentu saja gadis beruntung itu adalah Momoi Satsuki, siapa lagi?

Sekian banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama seperti saat pertemuan mereka kembali setelah pertandingan _Winter Cup_ Seirin melawan Touou dan juga kencan mereka yang justru berakhir dengan Momoi terserang alergi karenanya hingga hari dimana Akashi mengalami kekalahan dan Momoi menenangkannya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda.

Masih terbayang begitu jelas dalam benaknya saat ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Akashi melamar Momoi di hari keberangkatannya menuju Perancis untuk urusan bisnis katanya. Ia meninggalkan sebuah kejutan sebelum ia pergi. Pemuda itu menyuruh Momoi untuk datang ke _gymnasium_ Teiko di suatu malam.

Awalnya juga Momoi merasa bingung mengapa pemuda itu menyuruhnya datang ke sana di saat ia justru telah pergi ke Perancis. Dan saat tiba di sana, Momoi langsung mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia menemukan seluruh dinding di sana dihiasi oleh kumpulan foto-foto mereka berdua, baik saat mereka masih di Teiko hingga setelah mereka lulus kuliah seperti sekarang.

Dan di tengah-tengah lapangan itu sebuah buket bunga mawar merah tergeletak di sana. Ketika Momoi meraihnya, gadis itu telah menemukan sebuah kotak cincin yang berisi cincin yang telah diukir dengan inisial SS untuk Seijuurou dan Satsuki. Tak hanya itu, Akashi meninggalkan sebuah surat di dalam buket bunga tersebut yang mengatakan—

'_Saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin kau memakai cincin itu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena di Perancis nanti aku akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kita dengan seorang _wedding organizer _ternama di sana dan juga mengenai baju pengantinnya. A. Seijuurou_.'

Tiba-tiba ia disadarkan dengan sebuah ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk," katanya setelah mendengar ketukan dari seseorang dari luar sana untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Akashi masih memfokuskan kedua matanya ke dokumen-dokumen penting mengenai bisnisnya tadi sementara orang itu masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Akashi bisa merasakan tatapan intens orang itu dan sesungguhnya hal tersebut amat mengganggunya. Ia paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang memandanginya di saat ia tengah berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sehingga Akashi berniat untuk memerintah orang itu berhenti menatapinya sampai ia melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan membentakku, Akashi-_kun_," sahut Momoi seolah ia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Akashi dan kemudian gadis itu duduk di depan tunangannya.

"Satsuki," Akashi menggumamkan nama gadis itu dan hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar bahwa sudah cukup lama ia menyebut namanya mengingat jarangnya mereka bertemu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Aku mungkin tidak akan datang ke sini bila saja kau menjawab telepon dariku," Momoi menjeda sebentar, "Apa kautahu bahwa aku meneleponmu selama tujuh kali?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar. "Oh, aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau menghubungiku di saat aku sedang bertemu dengan kolegaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Jadi…, kutebak kau sedang kencan dengan dokumenmu lagi, ya?"

"Berhenti menyidirku," kata Akashi sedikit memerintahnya, namun gadis itu justru terkekeh pelan. Sekali lagi, Akashi bisa merasakan kehangatan merasuki dirinya saat melihat Momoi tertawa seperti itu. Mungkin terdengar aneh untuknya, tapi Akashi akan melakukan apa saja agar tetap bisa senantiasa melihat tawa itu. Meski artinya membiarkan gadis itu menggodanya.

"O-oke," Momoi masih berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa, "Apa kautahu kalau kau akan terlihat lebih tua bila terlalu sering memaksakan dirimu seharian di kantor karena pekerjaan yang melelahkan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi menaikan alis kirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian Akashi melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia memandang gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung ketika Momoi menarik tangan Akashi agar turut berdiri pula.

"Mari berdiri, Tuan," kata gadis itu seraya mengedipkan matanya kepada Akashi, "Kau butuh sedikit waktu untuk bersantai."

Akashi mengikuti gadis yang kini menuntunnya untuk berdiri di dekat jendela ruang kerjanya, sinar rembulan di luar sana menyinari dua sejoli itu dan semakin membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih romantis. Sekarang Momoi mengeluarkan I-pod miliknya dan memainkan sebuah lagu favorit mereka berdua.

_All out of Love- Air Supply._

"Kau sebenarnya mau melakukan apa?" pemuda itu bertanya saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menuntun salah satu tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang gadis itu sementara tangannya yang lain digenggam erat oleh tangan Momoi. Dan terakhir, Momoi menaruh tangannya di pundak Akashi.

"Em, kita berdua akan membuat dirimu merasa nyaman, tentu saja. Anggap saja ini cara dariku untuk membuatmu sedikit bersantai."

Momoi menuntun Akashi untuk bergerak perlahan dan mengikuti melodi lagu yang tengah disenandungkan. Sesungguhnya Akashi tidak bisa berdansa—salah satu kelemahan yang ditutupi olehnya—sehingga pemuda itu membiarkan Momoi yang mengambil alih bidang ini sekarang. Akashi memang tidak pernah memberitahu Momoi mengenai hal itu, karena tanpa mengatakannya pun ia yakin Momoi sudah tahu. Karena gadis itu _sangat_ mengenalnya.

Kemudian Momoi menaikkan tangan mereka, berputar pelan dan kembali berdansa dengannya. Sekarang ia mengganti posisi dengan memeluk Akashi sementara dagunya ia letakkan di atas pundak pemuda itu. Ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan Akashi memeluknya erat.

"Satsuki _sangat_ merindukan Seijuurou," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu, "Berhentilah bekerja untuk sebentar saja, kalau terus memaksakan diri Satsuki takut Seijuurou kecapekan dan jatuh sakit karena kurang tidur."

"Seijuurou _lebih_ merindukan Satsuki. Seijuurou juga tahu soal itu. Seijuurou hanya ingin mencoba menjadi suami yang baik untuk Satsuki di suatu hari nanti," ia diam-diam tersenyum senang mendengar mereka berbicara menggunakan 'Seijuurou-Satsuki' kembali. Biasanya mereka melakukannya bila salah satu dari mereka ingin bersifat manja. Salah satu sifat alami laki-laki yang muncul bila bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Hm, Satsuki yakin kalau Seijuurou bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk Satsuki. Tapi sebaiknya Seijuurou tetap di samping Satsuki malam ini daripada mengencani dokumen-dokumen itu," gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Aku membutuhkan kehadiranmu, bukan uangmu."

"Baik, Nyonya Akashi," panggilan dari Akashi membuat Momoi tersenyum malu mendengarnya, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkan uang untuk segala kebutuhan untuk pernikahan kita dua minggu lagi."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Anda memang benar, _bocchama_."

Akashi mendengus sebelum menatap wajah gadis itu. "Berhenti meledekku, Satsuki."

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengecup sudut bibir Momoi sebelum benar-benar mengecup bibir gadis itu. Dan mereka tetap berdansa sampai lagu tersebut berakhir.


End file.
